Taking the Heat
by Skalidra
Summary: Jason has been masquerading as an alpha for years. Recently he came off the suppressors he's been using to hide his omega nature, at Dick's request, and is finally going into his first natural heat in years. There are only two people he's shared himself with before, so he invites both of them to help him through it. Dick, and Roy. Together, or not at all. - Dick/Jason/Roy, A/B/O.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Firstly, thanks for 100 followers on Tumblr! This is a thank you from me to you guys, an extra story for the week, and I figured there was no better type of story to post up than porn! So, this is a lovely Dick/Jason/Roy, A/B/O universe, with an omega Jason, and alphas Dick and Roy. Enjoy, guys! THANK YOU!

 **Warnings** for: knotting, power dynamics, marking/biting, self-lubrication, and mating cycles/heat.

* * *

It starts like an itch at my tailbone, a teasing ghost of feeling that I barely even notice. I shrug it away and go about my day, putting together leads and basically spending the whole day in my apartment dividing my attention between my laptop and the collection of papers I've got.

By the end of the day the itch has graduated to a soft ache; the kind I normally associate with a bad landing or an impact hard enough to bruise a few layers of muscle below the skin. Maybe, if it had been just a few months ago, I would have kept ignoring it. Pain isn't new, and this definitely isn't serious. Except I recognize the style of ache. Paired with the location, and the way my emotions snap between anger and resignation at the realization, I'm absolutely sure what it is.

My heat. God _fucking_ damnit.

I throw out brief texts to Dick and Roy, simultaneously asking them to come by and warning them to stay the hell out of my apartment until I'm ready for them. It's not behavior that any other omega would get away with, but I'm a long ways from normal and I really don't give a damn what either of them think of me. At least, I try not to. Makes things easier that way. What I really _don't_ care about is what the two of them want me to do. I might be an omega, and that might put me at a social disadvantage in a public setting, but it doesn't affect me in the field. Not anymore.

I will _not_ fold over for anyone, not unless I choose to.

I get messages back within minutes. Dick's on his way from Bludhaven, and Roy is commandeering our alien jet to get here. Neither should be any more than an hour or so. I hate the part of me that eases at that knowledge, even as flashes of sense memory try and convince me that inviting them is a _good_ idea.

The grip of hands at my hips, calloused fingertips holding tight enough to bruise. The twist of a tongue inside me, pushing in alongside long, talented fingers. The feeling of teeth against the back of my neck, clamping down over the ridge of my spine and making me hold still even as I _screamed_.

I realize I'm half folded down onto my kitchen table at about the same time as I realize I'm reaching down to grab my cock through my sweatpants. Irritably, swallowing down unnaturally enhanced arousal, I jerk my hand away and step back. I'm sick of this heat already, and it hasn't even started yet.

It's going to be bad, I know that. I've been suppressing my heats for so long, and this is my first natural one in… God, _years_. Why did I ever let Dick convince me that allowing my body its stupid, insanity-driven mating frenzies was a good idea? It's not. Letting myself go crazy for three or four days, every single month, is in fact a fucking _terrible_ idea. Why did I let the alpha, who doesn't have to deal with _any_ of this shit, convince me otherwise?

Dimly, I remember pleading blue eyes, and the _look_ on Dick's face when I said I didn't care if the suppressors fucked up my ability to have kids. He looked so… gutted. Like it was his body that was being damaged, not mine. And maybe I did care, a _tiny_ bit. Maybe there is a part of me that thinks of having a kid, of being a _father_ , and thinks that yes, someday I might want that. Someday when I'm done fighting, and I've found a real partner that isn't going to give me shit for what I am, maybe I could think about creating a life between us.

Maybe that's why I let Dick convince me.

I spit out a curse, and then force myself to straighten up. I have a fair amount to do before either of my former partners get here.

The next hour of time I spend straightening out my home, putting things away, and generally making sure everything is neat and put together. Then I start pulling things out. Necessary things. Lube, which I shouldn't need; condoms, and it's unlikely either of them will let me fuck them — and even less likely I'll want to — but it's another just in case; this week's shot of birth control, which gets used early to have it in full effect while the heat is going on; and my box of toys from beneath the bed, which is sure as _fuck_ going to get used. I flip it open and just leave it by the bed, and then head to the kitchen for the other necessity. Water. _Lots_ of water. I can harass either Dick or Roy into getting me food during this, but water is a lot easier to forget about, and a heat uses a lot of energy.

Honestly, I think I'm being pretty goddamn responsible considering the aching blaze building low in the pit of my stomach. The urge to just lie down on the bed and rub one out is damn strong, but I strangle it back. Not that I don't think it would feel fucking amazing, but I know that if I go down that road, I'm not getting off of it until this heat has run its course. At the very least, I'm holding on until Roy and Dick get here and I can decide whether I'm really letting them be with me during this or not.

I could probably do it on my own. It would suck, and it would _hurt_ , but I could survive it. Just one more shitty experience to add to the rest. I don't need either of them, not really.

My phone buzzes, and I grab it off the counter to flick it on. A text from Dick, with just two words. _I'm here_. I toss the phone down, and lean against the counter to wait. It's a maddening wait. Dick is _right outside_ , and knowing there's a strong, capable, _hot_ alpha not more than a maximum of three hundred feet away is playing havoc with my control. Still, I _wait_. I trust Dick, I really do, but I trust Roy more. Neither of them controls me, and neither gets to have me without the other there. Not like this.

Finally my phone buzzes again, and when I check it it's Roy, with a similar although more rambling message. I roll my eyes, drop my phone on the counter, and head for the front door. I unlock it and immediately step into the gap as I pull the door open. There's the sound of sharply cut off conversation, and my gaze falls on first Roy, and then Dick. Both in civilian clothes, though Dick is carrying a bag that looks like it could definitely contain his suit. It's got that perfected 'anonymous' style to it.

Dick smiles, Roy grins, and then I watch as my scent hits the two of them. Dick's eyes flicker shut and his smile falls as his mouth parts just a touch, his body sliding into a perfect, poised, stillness that's honestly hot as all hell. Roy looks surprised for a fraction of a second, and then he gives this crooked little smile that looks just a touch underneath joyful. His weight shifts forward, onto his toes, as Dick's eyes flick back open.

"Let me make one thing perfectly fucking clear," I say, to start things off. "Both of you play by my rules. I'm not your mate, I'm not your plaything, and I sure as _fuck_ don't need either of you. You're both here to keep the other one in check, and you'll fucking _cooperate_. If you fight over me, or either of you take one _step_ outside my rules, you both get the fuck out. Understand me?"

The look in Dick's eyes is _hungry_ , and it forces me to swallow away arousal, but he gives a small smile and nods. "No problem," he says, and _oh_ I have to swallow a second time at the heat to his voice and how _dark_ it is.

I turn my gaze to Roy to distract myself, and his excited anticipation is easier to handle than the hunger. "Anything for you, Jaybird," Roy says, tilting his head in something that's almost like submission. I'd know; I've spent a good chunk of my life avoiding anything resembling submission.

"Good." I step back, and push the door open all the way. "Get in." I watch them as they head inside, past me and towards the kitchen table. I close the door and lock it, then turn to follow them.

Dick slides up onto the counter near my microwave, one of his long legs bracing against the floor as he drops his bag off to the side. Roy takes one of the chairs at the table, smiling up at me without even a hint of worry. I stand opposite him, and try _really_ hard not to react to their scents in my nose. I can hold onto my heat long enough to talk this through; my instincts don't have control of me, I have control of them. That was the whole point of Ra's' training. If they had control of me, I'd be on the ground already, mad with need and desperate for either of them to fuck me. I'm _not_.

"What are your rules?" Dick asks, and I'm definitely _not_ going to comment that his tone is a little bit strained. I think we're all a little strained.

I take a glance at Roy, and then cross my arms to feel just a little bit more in control. "The two of you don't fight. You clash, or have disagreements, you settle it without violence. I will _not_ stand for the two of you competing over me like I'm some fucking chewtoy. Second, no improvising in the middle of this. The two of you stick to what you know I like, or you ask me when I'm coherent. If I say no, that's it. You don't bring it up again. Third, you don't tell anyone — not fucking _ever_ — unless for some reason I give you permission. Lastly, if anything happens… If anything—" My breath catches at just the thought, and I tighten my hands to fists. "If anything fails, then it's not your fucking business. Either of you. It's my choice what I do about it."

The thought of the birth control failing is a terrifying one. I don't want a child, definitely not now. This world is a shitty, horrible place, and there's no way in hell I'm bringing a kid into it until I've done all I can to make it better. Maybe not even then.

"Understood," Dick says, his voice quiet but clear. "I'm in." He turns his head, looks down at Roy, and quirks an eyebrow. It's an obvious question.

Roy smiles again, and then gives a small laugh. "Are you kidding? You could have said I needed to perform a ritual sacrifice and I'd still have been in. So, how do you want to start, Jaybird?"

I relax a bit, bow my head for a moment to draw in a deep breath that has enough alpha-scent in it to make my head reel, and then look to Dick. "Dick, in my room there's a shot on the bedside table. Bring it to me." Dick's moving before I've even finished speaking, and then he flashes me a grin and disappears through the open door towards the rest of the house. I turn towards Roy, and tilt my head towards the door. "You ready, Roy?"

He's on his feet in barely a second, and his grin is wide. "So much more than ready. Bed, Jay?" I nod, and then make myself move. He meets me near the door, and then Roy is reaching up and pulling me into a kiss. It relaxes me in an instant, like _magic_ , and he pushes me back against the doorframe. Gentle, but firm. His teeth graze my bottom lip, then paint a trail with grazing kisses down my jaw and to my throat. The arousal that I've been tamping down comes back full force, and this time I let it have me. I just ease into it, letting the blaze of the heat slide up my spine.

My head tilts back, and I grip blindly at his t-shirt and moan. I can feel myself getting wet, feel the slightly uncomfortable, _filthy_ feeling of my own lubrication gathering inside me, feel myself relaxing and opening just in preparation. God, if I'm fucking honest I've been wet and relaxing for hours. "Roy," I gasp, as he grinds his hips forward against mine.

He hums against my throat, his left hand getting a good grip in my hair and his right locking onto my waist. "You smell so _damn_ good, Jaybird," he murmurs, going back to layering those small, nipping kisses across my skin. "Going to make sure you're good and soaked for us before we take you, Jay. Going to work you open till you can take one of our knots in you, then wait it out and take the second one right after. You've got the stamina, don't you?"

I'm a little ashamed to say that the noise that comes out of my throat is a whine. Not ashamed enough to stop me clinging a little harder for a moment, or arching my throat a bit to press into his teeth. But enough that as soon as I get a little bit of control I shove him back a few inches, grab the front of his shirt, and give the thickest, darkest, most _threatening_ snarl I can manage. By the slight surprise in his eyes, and the way he immediately lets go of me, it works.

" _Bed_ ," I snarl, as I disconnect my hands from his shirt. "Strip down and get on your fucking back, Roy. You're first."

The surprise melts away into a wide grin, and then he's leaning up and dragging me into a second kiss. Not what I wanted, not really, but god if I can stop him right now. He presses me back into that doorframe, until my spine aches a bit, and only pulls back when I moan into his mouth. Then he runs his fingers back through my hair, his forehead resting against mine.

" _God_ I've missed sleeping with you," he admits. "And being around you. Just you in general, Jaybird. Anything you want; you got it." My eyes open in time to catch it as he pulls away, and then glances to the side. I follow his gaze over to where Dick is leaning against the wall across the room, a small smile twisting his mouth but that same hungry expression plastered across his face. "You sure?" Roy asks, calling my attention back. His voice is quiet, and my eyes flicker closed for a moment as his fingers slide down to get a gentle grip in the hair at the base of my skull. "Dick and I have had that fight, Jaybird. He's the leader of the two of us; you sure you want me first?"

"Like I give a fuck about your stupid pecking order," I grumble, and then have to swallow before I can confess, "I want you clear when he's taking me. Just in case."

It means one hell of a lot that all Roy does is give me a soft kiss, nod, and let go. "Understood. See you in there, Jay." He moves away, and after a second to steady myself I follow him.

Dick watches us both approach, and it tightens my gut in a _fucking_ amazing way that I recognize that coiled stillness in him. That's the way he looks when he's staring down at a target on a street, waiting for just the right moment to dive down and scare the hell out of them. It's how he looks when he's _hunting_ , and fuck is it incredible to be the focus of that attention in a way that doesn't actually promise violence. Dick is gorgeous, and _Roy_ is gorgeous; how the fuck did a mouthy, aggressive bastard like me end up with both of them more than willing to cooperate to be with me? It's definitely a huge boost to my ego; just enough to combat the idea that I'm not really going to be in control of myself the next couple of days.

Still, it does fucking wonders for my confidence.

I move forward, and Dick straightens up off the wall to meet me as Roy pauses in the doorway to the bedroom and turns towards the two of us. Dick's smile turns to a small, wicked grin as he shifts forward, every inch of him grace. Maybe he's planning to drag me down to claim my mouth, or push me to my knees, or any one of a hundred sinful things he could imagine, but I don't give him the chance. I reach forward and shove him back, and he hits the wall with a heavy thud. That same reaction of surprise, like Roy's when I snarled at him, and then I'm crowding him up against the wall. My mouth is curled into a snarl that bares my teeth, and my hands grip his upper arms to pin them back. He lets me, even though I can see the challenge and instinct in his eyes. He's restraining it, that's good enough for me.

Dick's mouth curls into a slight snarl, matching mine. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Roy turn a little more towards us, like he thinks he's going to have to intervene. Maybe he will.

Then, suddenly, Dick relaxes. The snarl slips back to that grin, and he gives a low, _hungry_ laugh. "Anyone ever tell you that's really hot, Little Wing?"

My snarl fades under surprise, and Dick takes advantage of my slightly loosened grip by pulling his arms free and grabbing me in turn. One neat hook of my ankle, paired with a twist of his hips and a sharp pull, and my back hits the wall in his place. I gasp in a breath, and then his teeth are on my neck. Harder than Roy, digging in on the side of my throat with real purpose, though not enough to break skin. It still makes me arch and open my mouth to release a sound. I expect a cry, or a snarl, but what ends up wrestling its way up and out of my chest is a shaky moan. Fuck, that feels _good_. It should hurt, I should be punching him or shoving him away, but with the dig of his teeth into my flesh, and his scent crowding out everything else I can smell…

Is _this_ the kind of desire people are talking about when they mention heats? This desperate, building _roar_ in my gut?

I can't help relaxing a little bit, letting him pin me in place as he rolls his teeth over my skin and creates what I'm damn sure is going to be a massive bruise. My head falls back against the wall, and I close my eyes and let him have me. It's surrender, and I've always _hated_ what that term meant, but what's the harm here? I trust Dick, I trust Roy, and I want this _so much_. I can let them take care of me for just a bit, can't I?

" _Fuck_ ," I hear, and I manage to pry my eyes open to look over. Roy has moved closer, is at my side, and now he's got that same hungry look in his eyes as Dick did. He reaches forward, traces his fingers down my hairline, and I shudder at the touch. "You look so good, Jaybird. Good enough to eat."

Dick lets go of my neck, and I moan again at both Roy's words, and the feeling of Dick's hot breath washing over the sensitive, recently mauled skin he's been playing with. "There's an idea," Dick murmurs, pressing a kiss to my new mark. "I think you need to be naked, Little Wing, and at least _one_ of us needs to be opening you up. But first…" His right hand pulls away from my arm, and then Roy sucks in a sharp breath.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna… Bring him into the bedroom when you're done." He turns to go, and before I know what I'm doing a soft whine of protest leaves my throat. Instantly, he turns back. "Easy, Jaybird. I'm right here, okay? It's okay, I'll stay." He steps up close, and Dick shifts to make room for him. "Dick's going to give you that shot, alright? Then we can all head into the bedroom, together."

 _Oh_.

I drag in a breath, _force_ myself to focus even though it's hard, and then shake my head. "Go," I manage to gasp, and I _don't_ reach up to push Roy away because if I touch him I'm just going to drag him closer. "Needles; I know. I'll be fine."

I can see the slight relief in Roy's eyes, and then he leans in and kisses me. His right hand rises to slide over my jaw, back into my hair, and I _almost_ whine when he tugs my head back and arches my throat. I _do_ give a high-pitched, shaking sound — just a _little_ too quiet to be called a cry — into the air as his mouth presses to the side of my neck. It's at the opposite side as Dick's mark, and I can feel his teeth grazing over my skin along with his tongue. On the other side, I can feel Dick hum approval, and then feel it as he grips my left arm and pulls it out to lock my elbow.

"Get it done," Roy murmurs, and then he bites down and I _shout_ , grabbing at him with my free hand. My fingers curl into his shirt, near his waist, and I pull hard enough to actually drag him forward an inch or so. Not that there's much room left between us.

There's a faint pinprick of pain on the inside of my left arm, but I barely even feel it. I'm far too caught up in the feeling of Roy's hand holding my head back in an arch, and his mouth working to drag a mark to the top of my skin to match Dick's. I'm pretty quickly losing all ability to make rational choices, or even _think_ past the here and now, and I shudder and try and force the desire back just a bit. Enough that when Dick's hand leaves my arm, and Roy pulls away from my throat, I can spit out my declaration.

"Roy's first." I can almost physically _feel_ the sharp tension, and I can see it in the way that Roy's gaze snaps to Dick, and Dick stiffens just a little bit. Their gazes meet, and I drag myself together and _snarl_ as deep and rough as I can get it to come out. It's really not threatening, but it gets me their attention. "My choice," I snap, even as my breath comes in deep gasps. "Don't _care_ about your fucking ranks; Roy's _first_."

Dick's still for another moment, and then he gives a small smile and a nod, shoulders rolling like he's using the movement to physically dispel tension. "You got it, Little Wing." Another glance at Roy, a shared moment of silent communication between them that I only vaguely understand, and then Dick gives a small nod and an even smaller flick of his eyes towards the floor. "We're all set," he announces, aiming a small grin at me, "and you're wearing _way_ too much."

"I think we can fix that," Roy says, and even though I'm not looking at him I can hear the laugh and the grin in his voice. "Come on, Jaybird, let's get you in a bed."

I was not prepared for how smoothly the two of them work together. It almost makes me think they've shared someone between them before. Dick is at my back while Roy pulls me forward, and two strong hands are sliding up either side of my back, dragging my plain black t-shirt up to my shoulders. The shirt goes over my head, Roy pulls it down off my arms, and at the same time Dick's hands are sliding down and pushing my sweatpants and boxers off of my hips. For half a second, instinct insists I'm about to trip and fall, but then two sets of hands are at my waist, lifting my weight in tandem for just long enough that the fabric falls right off of my feet. Then I'm down again, and somehow we're in my bedroom and the two of them are pull-pushing me to my knees at the foot of it, bending me over the edge. Dick's weight settles next to me, one of his hands locking over the back of my neck and pinning me down — _god_ that satisfies some buried part of me — and Roy is pushing his way between my thighs as his hands slide over my hips and grip tight.

I finally find my voice, managing to gasp out, "Jesus _fuck_ ," before Roy is biting down over my right hip and I have to surrender to a moan.

"Been awhile since we've done that," Dick comments, sounding pleased but also a step away from laughing. "Nice to see you still remember all the steps, Roy."

I was fucking right. They _have_ done this before.

Roy's teeth leave one last nip as he pulls away, and he really does laugh. "Fun to do with someone that we _both_ have to lift." His right hand slides down, and any kind of attempt I was going to make at countering their shared enjoyment of manhandling me disappears as two of his fingers slide inside me. I shake for a second, instinct blanking out my mind and demanding _more_ than just that. It's not enough; I'm _so_ fucking ready. I try to tell them that, but all that comes out is a whine. "Wow," Roy breathes out. "Come feel this, Dick."

I can feel Dick's weight shift, and then his free hand slides down across my back and down to my ass. Roy's fingers shift down but don't pull out, and after a brief pause one of Dick's fingers slides in beside them. I stretch easily, and that's a _little_ closer to what I want but it's still not enough. Dick's hand flexes on my neck, driving a gasp from me as I clench my hands in the sheets. His finger slides through my lubrication, as Roy's stay still but also pull slightly downwards. God I can fucking _feel_ it leaking out of me, slipping down the inside of my thighs and god _fucking_ damnit I just want one of them inside me. Right _fucking_ now.

"So wet for us," Dick murmurs, and then he's leaning down, and his teeth are sinking into the skin above my right shoulder blade. I jerk, clench down on automatic, and I can hear Roy's sharp gasp.

Dick lets go, and then I gather myself and shove upwards. I'm pretty sure my shoulder hits his face, but I don't pay much attention because I twist my torso and snap my teeth together, pushing back on their combined fingers. "Get your fucking fingers out of me and _fuck_ me," I snap, my words coming out deep and dark as I bare my teeth and glare back at Roy. Roy, who looks like he was maybe a step away from doing that even without my demand.

His hand clenches down on my hip, and his teeth show for just a moment before I have to arch and break eye contact as his fingers actually do pull out of me. Dick withdraws too, and then the hand still at my neck pushes down. I could probably fight it, but there's enough strength behind the grip that I just go with it. He pins me back down, but only for a brief moment. Then Roy is letting go of my hip, and Dick is dragging me up onto the actual bed. I scramble a bit, but in the end it comes completely naturally. My shoulders and head flatten against the bed, guided by Dick's hand, and my legs spread, my back in a sloped arch and my ass in the air.

A distant part of my mind cringes at the realization I'm fucking _presenting_ , but god if it doesn't feel like the most natural, amazing, _comfortable_ position.

"You look so _good_ ," Dick whispers, his voice just a few inches away from my ear. "Roy's going to fuck you, Little Wing. Going to fill you up and tie you, and then as soon as he's out I'm going to do the same." He gives a satisfied groan that sounds aroused as all _hell_ , and tightens his grip on the back of my neck. "You'll be so full of us, _leaking_ until one of us gets between your legs again. We're going to make sure you're taken care of, Little Wing. Make sure the next time you get off by yourself you think of us, and how good we made you feel." His voice darkens to a low growl, and he gives me one hard shake. "That's a _promise_ , Jason."

Even if I had the words to answer, I couldn't. The tone, the grip, the fucking _words_ , all of it steals the air right out of my chest, and I have to gasp for more. Even then, it just comes out as a keen, and I'm not sure if the way I move is against his grip or just to feel more of it.

Hands clamp down on my hips, and before I even fully register that sensation a heavy weight is leaning over me — Roy — and Dick's hand is clenching down on my neck. Instinct sings through me, and the roaring fire of my heat disables enough of my control that I can't fight it. I relax, all my muscles surrendering to the two alphas holding me down. A tiny bit more relaxation comes a little more naturally when I feel the hard press of what I'm absolutely sure is Roy's cock slide forward through my cheeks. I stay still, my eyes closed and my breath coming in harsh pants, but I give a soft whine to tell the two alphas that I _want_ them.

It seems to work, because a moment later Roy is tilting my hips at a slightly better angle, and then pushing forward into me. Not hard, not in a shove that might leave me breathless and burn in _just_ the right way, but steady. I cry out as he presses into me, thick and hard and _god yes_ that's what I needed.

"You're _gorgeous_ , Jason," Dick murmurs in my ear. "Hear that? You're just what we wanted."

I shudder, but as Roy bottoms out I get a tiny bit of control back, and recognize what Dick is doing. "Don't use that — _god, fuck_ — fucking praise bullshit on me," I manage to get out. More than muffled, breathless and strained, but I'm pretty sure it's still understandable.

Roy laughs, equally breathless, as his fingers flex on my hips. "Careful, Dick. He'll bite."

Dick lets go of my neck so he can slide his hand up in my hair, and then I give a strangled groan when he drags me up by my hair. High enough I have to brace with my hands, high enough that he can lean in and catch my mouth, his tongue pushing its way between my teeth. I almost _do_ bite, but then Roy shifts, dragging my hips flush to him before pulling away, and any thought of fighting leaves me. I give into Dick's claim of my mouth, to Roy's claim of the rest of me, and arch between them as the fire of my heat burns me alive from the inside out. It aches, I _need_ , and god _damn_ this but I can't help it.

The shove and slide of Roy helps, and his grip on my hips does too, but it's not enough. Not yet. God, fuck, I _need_ to feel him swell. I need him trapped inside me, filling me, _fucking_ me until he's satisfied.

Mindlessly, I grope for Dick, and my hand finds the front of his shirt and holds on. " _Please_ ," I beg against his mouth, and he draws back enough that I can speak. _Just_ enough. " _Please_ ," I repeat, pushing back against the slap of Roy's hips as he takes me. "Fuck! _Harder_. Claim me, _claim me_."

I can hear Dick swallow, feel the flex of his hand in my hair. His other rises to slide along my jaw, his thumb brushing the front of my throat and god I can hear myself _whimper_. "Shhh, it's alright, Jason. We're going to take care of you, help you through this. You've got us." He gives a small, _hungry_ laugh, and I can feel him shift. "Hear that, Roy? Give him all you've got, fast as you can. I don't think our omega's in the mood to wait."

I just _react_. I open my eyes, turn my head, and _snap_ my teeth together at the fingers on my jaw. I catch skin, taste blood, and Dick _yelps_ and lets me go. He looks a little stunned, and yeah, his pointer finger is bleeding, near the middle knuckle. I give as much of a snarl as I can, as his eyes narrow and he starts to look like he's thinking of trying to put me in my place.

"Don't," I grind out. There are thoughts behind it, I know there are, but I can't remember them right now. I just know being called that, being called _omega_ , pisses me off. Any other reasoning is destroyed as Roy picks up his pace, hooking his fingers a little more securely and upgrading to a pace that's fast, and would be brutal and rough if I wasn't so _fucking_ wet.

"Warned you he bites," Roy says, with a laugh. "Bet that stings."

Dick finally smiles, even if it's with a sharp edge, and then shakes his hand and lowers it. "Yeah, a bit." He leans in, kisses me for another moment that turns to twenty, that turns to him gripping my jaw and all but _fucking_ my mouth with his tongue, and then pulls away. "I'll get undressed," he tells the two of us, as my head bows and I _moan_. "Don't worry, Jason, Roy'll knot you soon enough."

He moves away, and I could probably track him but I'm just too distracted. I lower my head to the sheets, breathing hard and feeling each slam of Roy's hips resound up the length of my torso. I can't keep quiet, I can't even _try_. I can feel the build in my gut, the impending release that's going to be torn from me, but it takes a backseat to the _need_ raging through me. I just want— I _need_ —

It's like a fucking religious experience when it happens. The first time Roy shoves forward and there's a swell near the base of him that I have to stretch around. My back arches, and I shout as I throw my head back. It's a torturous kind of bliss feeling it slide in and out, stretching me on every pass and growing larger. I claw at the sheets, trembling, and then Roy lets go of my right hip and leans over me. His hand shoves me down between my shoulder blades, and he bears his weight down on me so I'm mostly flattened out. I cry out when his teeth dig into the top of my shoulder, and I feel him _snarl_ through my flesh as his thrusts turn short and _fast_ , barely doing more than pushing his knot in and out of me. I shake, heave out a sound that's not much more than a dry sob, and then he pushes in.

It almost hurts, but then he's inside and grinding into the back of my thighs. He bites down a little harder, hips rocking but not pulling, and I arch against him as I feel that last swell and throb inside me. He moans into my shoulder, and I can feel the pulse, the heat as he comes inside me. My back strains into an even farther arch, and then I'm following him. I give a shaking moan, my muscles unanimously giving up and going limp as I come against the sheets. His teeth ease up, and his hips pull back a little bit, just enough to test the knot. I shudder, satisfaction erasing all thought of moving from my mind at the knowledge that he's trapped in me.

Roy stays poised over me for a minute, as I feel him filling me, and then finally releases my shoulder. It stings a bit, but I'm not nearly coherent enough to feel anything but pleased about the mark. He shifts down, carefully pulling me slightly to the side and lying down so he's not completely on top of me. His arms circle my chest, his right thigh pushing between mine, and his mouth starts pressing small, open mouthed kisses up and down the back of my neck and my shoulders. He pays special attention to where he bit me, and I drag my hands up and loosely wrap them around his lower arms, just to hold on.

I'd mostly forgotten what it felt like to be knotted. I'd forgotten this bone deep satisfaction, and the feeling of being filled and possessed. I'd forgotten how good it feels.

The part of me that's been minimized down to a corner of my mind, the part that wants _no_ part of any of this, reminds me that what I'm feeling is all just chemicals. Chemical reaction to ease what would otherwise hurt, and to keep an omega passive once they've been taken. It's 'natural,' but it's also a disadvantage written into my genetics which is kind of bullshit.

The rest of me hushes that vocal part, and I rest my head against the sheets and just let myself float. Chemical rush, yeah, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't feel amazing. As long as it's someone I trust at my back, why does it matter? I can trust my safety to Roy; he wouldn't hurt me, and he wouldn't let anyone else hurt me either. Why not enjoy?

Some time later Roy shifts, and my back arches a little bit as he pulls back. His knot has receded enough that he can slip out of me, and I give a soft cry against the sheets at the feeling. It's a hollow, empty sensation, and the building fire in my stomach violently protests it. I shudder, clenching down on nothing, as I feel the mixture of my own lubrication and Roy's release leak from me. I don't really like _that_ feeling either. I tighten my grip on Roy's arms, not managing anything more than a high pitched whine.

Roy's mouth presses to the back of my neck, and he murmurs, "It's alright, Jaybird. We've got you; won't be empty long. Let go, Jay."

I force myself to obey, and Roy slowly pulls away from me. His hands stay on my skin, sliding from my chest to my back, and then working into my shoulders. It feels good, and it relaxes me for just a moment, but it's not enough. I need _more_. His hands work up into my hair, and I make a small, guttural noise as he tugs briefly at it, arching my neck back. Then his hands pull away. I start to turn towards him, but hands close around my ankles and _yank_.

I jerk, raising my head in slight alarm as I slide along the bed. It's Dick pulling me down, his blue eyes narrowed and dark with hunger. Gloriously naked, and his cock hard and heavy between his thighs. Instinct makes me go limp again in surrender, letting him pull me to the edge and shove my legs apart. His teeth show for one brief second, and I'm so fucking _high_ on the leftover rush of being taken that I just tilt my head back to bare my throat and give a quiet, submissive, whine. His fingers press hard into the inside of my thighs, and then he sinks down to his knees. Before I can even start to react to that his mouth is joining his right hand on my thigh. I cry out as his teeth sink into my skin, painful because fuck that's a _sensitive_ place, and twist my hands into the sheets as my back arches.

Dick's other hand slides down and back, pushing what feels like three fingers into me. That offsets some of the pain of his teeth, and I push into his hand. Only for a moment, because then his fingers are pulling away as he lets go of the skin between his teeth, and he gets back to standing. I stare up at him, hazy and definitely back to being desperate and just fucking _needing_ something to ease the painful heat low in my gut.

His hands hook underneath my knees, and he pushes them up. I think that's going to be it, but then he moves just enough to bring my right knee up and over and press both my legs down together against the bed, bent and folded. I'm too slow to react, and then he's pushing forward and into me. I cry out again, my throat arching as my teeth clench because _god_. Dick is bigger than Roy by a little bit, just enough to feel the difference, and with my legs pressed together there's more pressure and tension. I curl in on myself a bit, turning sideways to match my legs, and Dick _growls_.

His right hand locks down over my knees, holding them pinned down, and then his left hand rises to my shoulder. His thumb hooks underneath my collarbone, and he shoves me flat onto my back. My waist is twisted, my left arm trapped beneath my legs, and his weight is resting heavily on me as he fucks me. I shudder, groping upwards with my right arm and grabbing the only thing I can reach at this angle, which is his upper left arm. He's not waiting, not giving me time to do anything but take it as he fucks me, hard but measured, controlled. Just this side of violent. My throat arches as I tilt my head back, twisting against his hold and shouting at the ceiling.

I have _no_ leverage trapped like this, he's completely in control, and that unnerves and excites me at the same time. It leaves me trembling, my throat bared in some instinctive desire to calm the alpha above me, my free hand alternatively gripping his arm tight and then stroking down the limb in that same instinct. He does ease up just a little bit in response, but not enough to actually release me from the pin, and if anything, his thrusts get harder. I can already feel his knot swelling, and a distant part of my mind reminds me that he's been hard the whole time I spent with Roy, of _course_ it's going to be fast.

He groans, eyes squeezing shut for a moment, hands flexing around my knees and my shoulder. Then his teeth show again, and I shudder and give another shout as his knot grows enough to start catching. Dick's gaze snaps upwards, and his mouth curls into a silent snarl. I follow his gaze up to Roy, who's drawing back, tilting his jaw to bare his throat, showcasing his empty hands as he all but flattens himself against the bed. It seems to satisfy Dick, because then he's leaning down over me, his thrusts turning short and powerful enough to drive the air from my lungs. His hand slides up from my shoulder, weight leaning into his elbow to keep pressure and keep me pinned down as his hand curls into my hair.

I grab at his back, digging my nails into his skin because I can barely breathe, barely _think_ , underneath the strength and barely leashed violence in his movements. Then his knot catches, sticks, and he seems to feel it because he doesn't wrench back this time. He shoves forward, drags my head back by my hair, and bites down into my neck. Right at the front of my throat, over my windpipe, and I freeze for a second in instinctual fear before it washes away because _god_ he's coming in me.

I keen, pressing my throat into his teeth and feeling tears burn in my eyes as I come between us. I feel the sharp sting as his teeth break my skin, and give a thick shudder, surrendering to his hold even as pleasure crests through my body in waves. Dick's hips are rocking in tiny thrusts, not pulling hard enough at my rim to hurt, but moving enough to rub against my prostate. His teeth ease up, but he doesn't let go of my throat. So I float, held in instinct and a submissive high by the press of his teeth, the slow tide of pleasure in my gut as he rocks, and the grip of his hands at my knee and in my hair. I just breathe and take it, my hand loose on his back and the rest of me too subdued to even consider fighting.

The fire of my heat is easing, fading away into a low ache in my bones that's a lot easier to ignore, but it only sort of registers. Dick's teeth are the focus of what little attention their hold has left me with. That's not much.

At some point I can feel his knot start to go down, but he stays in me, stays pressed down over me, until it's completely down. Then his jaw tightens down over my throat for a fraction of a second, gives me one hard shake, and lets go. I shudder as he pulls away, my head falling sideways to rest on the sheets. I curl in on myself, turning to ease the twist of my waist and duck my head down close to my knees. The high hasn't left me, but it's starting to.

There's a shift of the bed as weight settles onto it, and then strong hands wrap around my waist and tug me upwards. I let them pull me higher onto the bed without complaint, but don't give up my protective curl. I can't right now. The hands let go, and a warm body settles against my back, lips pressing soft kisses along my shoulders. The equally soft stroking pattern of a hand down my side, along my leg, along pretty much whatever skin it can reach, tells me the person at my back is Dick. Then there's another hand in my hair, gently tugging my head up. I almost whine, but obey the careful pull as a second hand — more calloused fingers, thinner, _Roy_ — tilts my jaw up.

He looks a little worried, a little tense, and he glances briefly up and past me before speaking. "Jaybird, you alright?" His voice is whisper soft, thumb sliding across my cheek. I swallow, wince when it makes the front of my throat — the bite — sting, and then shift my head in a small nod. Roy doesn't look very convinced. "Yeah, I'll ask again when you're clear headed. Can you uncurl for us?"

I shudder before even thinking about it, and bring my knees a little higher and closer to my chest. " _No_ ," I breathe, only barely stopping myself from pulling away from Roy's hands.

Roy's jaw tightens, and he looks over my head. "Damnit, Dick. You couldn't hold back just a _little?_ This is pretty much _exactly_ what we didn't want to happen." My breath catches at the anger in his tone, a second shudder running down my spine, and immediately Roy's gaze lowers to me and he softens. "Oh, Jesus. Not you, Jaybird." His fingers stroke through my hair and across my jaw. "It's not you; you're perfect. It's okay."

"You know I had to, Roy," Dick says, his hand stilling on my side. "You _know_ that."

I twist my head into the sheets, closing my eyes and unable to stop the whine that builds in my chest and worms its way out of my throat. Dick's hand tightens on my side, and Roy draws in a sharp breath. I shiver, starting to feel cold and drained. Used up in all the wrong ways. "Don't," I manage to say, though it costs me a thick shudder. "Please don't."

Then Roy is laying down, pressing as close as he can get to my curled body and carefully cradling my head in his hands. "Shhh," he murmurs, "it's alright, Jaybird. Hear me? We're here, and we're not going anywhere, I promise. You're everything we want, everything we _could_ want. You're gorgeous, you're perfect, you feel so _good_ , and you make such wonderful sounds."

The praise sinks into my bones like tangible warmth, and I relax a little bit. Slowly, as his almost meaningless compliments continue, I uncurl and let him press closer to me. I tuck my head beneath his chin, let him push his leg between mine and run his fingers through my hair as I just breathe. The haze slowly lifts off of me, and finally I shift my head against Roy's chest and reach forward to touch his waist.

He stops speaking, and then whispers, "Hey, you clearing up, Jaybird?"

I nod, and then irritably shift away as he presses a kiss to the top of my head. "Told you not to use that praise bullshit on me," I grumble, and he gives a quiet laugh.

"You needed it; no apologies." He pulls my head back a little bit, and I wince at the stretch of the skin Dick bit down into. His gaze is a little worried, and a lot more relieved. "You doing alright, Jaybird?"

I make a little bit of a face. "I need a shower." A pause, as I evaluate my own body. "Yeah, definitely a shower. God, I feel _gross_."

Dick snorts, his lips pressing against the back of my neck. "But it feels good beneath that, doesn't it, Jason? You don't have to lie to us." I immediately draw in a sharp breath at the slightest graze of his teeth, and then anger catches up.

I jerk around, driving my elbow at his ribs and almost hitting, if he hadn't rolled away to avoid it. I turn, even as Roy grabs my upper arms to hold me back, and snarl, "What the _fuck_ did you do to me?!" Roy's grip tightens, and he drags me back against his chest and wraps both arms around my torso, pinning my arms to my sides. We're sitting up now, but he's still got me pretty securely.

Dick is in half a crouch, and his eyes are narrowed. "You didn't give me much choice, Jason," he answers, voice a little infuriatingly calm.

I draw in a breath to shout at him, and Roy tightens his grip and forces the air back out of me for a moment. "Wait, Jaybird. You need to listen, alright? Just listen, that's all." I'm nearly shaking with anger, but I jerk my head in a nod anyway. I trust _Roy_ at least.

Dick takes in a slow breath, and I see him forcibly relax as he sits back down on the bed. "You're _not_ the only person affected by this, Jason. You take the brunt of it, but you're giving off a whole lot of chemicals and it affects all of us. You understand that, right?" I force myself to nod, and _not_ to snap at him. "I agreed to go second, but it _wasn't easy_ to agree and it was even harder to actually stick to that promise." His jaw clenches for a moment, before he gives a tight smile. "You challenging and snapping at every turn, hitting me in the face with your shoulder, and _biting_ me didn't help my control any. You can't _do_ that and expect me not to react, Jason. I can't do that; Roy couldn't do it either. I satisfied my instincts in the best way I could, _without_ hurting you any more than that bite."

"He's right," Roy agrees, his hands sliding along my arms. Just stroking now, not actually holding me back. "I would have done the same thing in his position, Jaybird. We _get_ that you're not a classic omega, and _fuck_ you know I'd never want you to be. Most of the time we could take what you give and have that be enough, but you _can't_ snap at Dick like that while you're in heat and not expect him to react like an alpha, Jaybird." He gives a small laugh, his face pressing against the side of the neck. "You couldn't treat _me_ like that either, not right now."

I watch Dick, and there _is_ guilt in his eyes. A little bit. So I roll my shoulders, freeing myself from Roy's grip, and tilt my head a bit. "So tell me what the fuck that was," I demand. "I— It felt…" I twitch, close my eyes for a second, and fight back the urge to bow my head and bare my throat just from the memory.

"I know," Dick says, his voice soft. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be that bad. The bite, and the pin, go right to your instincts. It's like flicking a switch, or hitting just the right nerve; instant surrender. I wasn't thinking straight; no one's done that to you before and I didn't remember that. What happened to you after is… It's commonly called omega drop, and it happens when an omega comes off a knot — usually in heat, or when it's really intense — and doesn't feel protected." His mouth twists, and that guilt shines a little brighter in his eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry, Jason. You should never have had to feel that way." He sighs, looking away for a second. "If you want me to leave, tell me now, Jason. Right now, I can make myself do that. Roy can take care of you, I know he can."

Roy's hands touch my arms, stroking down my skin, but he doesn't say anything. I consider Dick, consider the ache in my bones and the sting of the bite, and then the gross, but — fucking _hell_ — satisfying feeling of the mix of their releases and my own fluids leaking from me. I make a little bit of a face at that feeling, and then meet Dick's eyes squarely.

"Like hell you're going _anywhere_ ," I snarl. His eyes flicker wide for a second. " _You're_ the son of a bitch that convinced me to come off the fucking suppressors, so _you're_ going to take responsibility for how awful this is and get me through it." I bare my teeth, _knowing_ I'm screaming too much challenge but _fuck_ the world this is who I am. "Is that fucking clear, Dick?"

He looks a little stunned, but then his mouth breaks into a wide smile. "Yeah, Jason," he murmurs. "Anything you want, Little Wing."

"I want a fucking shower," I snap, and Roy gives a startled bark of laughter from behind me. Then his face presses to my neck again, and he squeezes his hands down on my arms.

"Not even joking, Jaybird. You're _perfect_."

I shove out a sigh at the relaxing warmth practically bleeding into my skin. "I'm not going to get you two to stop with the fucking praise thing, am I?"

Dick shifts forward, and I let him trace his fingers down my cheek. "We're not saying anything that isn't the truth," he says with a smile. "Might rub me the wrong way a little bit, but I wasn't lying when I told you the challenge is hot." He leans in to give me a soft kiss, and then hums out an amused, satisfied noise. "Just, maybe tone it down a little bit if you can?"

I give a small nod, and reach forward to grip his arm. "I'll try," I promise. "Maybe you could try _saying_ something before jumping me?" My tone might be just a little irritated, but it only makes Dick's smile widen, and he gives a soft laugh.

"I'll try," he echoes. "A shower, huh? I think we can do that. You know it's totally pointless though, right? We're just going to get you dirty again."

I push him away by his shoulder, taking just a bit of care to keep me push gentle. A suggestion more than a demand, and he lets me push him back a foot or so. "I don't _care_ ," I say with a snort. "There is no way in hell I'm spending the next three or four days like this. Get used to it."

"Yes, sir," Roy says against my neck, with more than a little of a mocking tinge to his tone. "Alright, you got it, Jaybird. One shower coming up. Want to test how well you can walk?"

I blink, and then tilt my head back to face the ceiling, close my eyes, and snarl, " _Fuck_."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Just uh, needed to finish this up. So, everything is very much _not_ alright once the heat is done, as you may imagine. By the way, this contains information that changes the tone of the previous chapter to **extremely dubious consent** of all parties involved, so please be aware of that. Enjoy!

* * *

The smoke feels good in my mouth. The burn, the taste, and definitely the chemical enhancements soothing my nerves. I feel…

Raw.

I shut my eyes, leaning my head back against the window frame and trying not to think too hard. It's pointless; the thoughts keep spinning in my head and I can't get them out. Not ever since I woke up between Roy and Dick, clearheaded for the first time in days and aching, but in a satisfied, workout way. Physically I feel _great_ , whatever that means. But the rest of it…

I just keep remembering teeth on the front of my throat, biting down and drawing blood, _shaking_ me like some kind of prey. I remember Roy sinking down in the face of Dick's anger, _letting_ Dick hold me down even though I told them — god I _fucking_ told them — that they were there to keep each other in line. They were supposed to stop exactly this from happening and Roy _didn't_. When he was supposed to stop Dick from going too far he just submitted instead, and left me to be the focus of Dick's instincts and need to prove himself as the stronger alpha between them. Even though I told Roy I wanted him clearheaded when Dick took me, _just in case_.

What was I thinking? Of _course_ Roy wouldn't go toe to toe with Dick; not like this. Why the hell did I expect him to go against the stronger alpha when all his instinct would be telling him not to?

And then I remember anger, and Dick's guilt, and Roy's hands on my arms. I remember them telling me _I_ had to be the one to back down, that I couldn't be myself when the heat was affecting them. I remember _accepting_ that, remember the praise sinking into my bones and easing my anger like it was never even there. Right now, I recognize it as the heat fucking with my head, even though I thought I was clear. But then, it just seemed like the right choice to make. I couldn't come to grips with making Dick leave, not when his reasoning was so good, so _right_. Of course I was the one who had to change.

I force the breath out of my lungs, and the smoke with it. It scares me how easy it was for them to manipulate me with the heat interfering with my mind. So many chemicals and instincts in my head telling me to _listen_ , to _submit_ , to be _good_ for my alphas. I didn't know it would be like that, and I sure as hell wouldn't have invited them here if I knew that. Why the fuck didn't they warn me? Why did _neither_ of them even think that I wouldn't have a clue what a real heat would be like? Did they _want_ this to happen?

I raise my free hand, touching the still healing bite mark at the front of my throat briefly, and then scrubbing my hand over it. It's still sore; it makes me want to slide over to Dick's side and let him have me again, and that want isn't mine and it fucking _terrifies_ me. I didn't know he could do that to me.

If he pulls that stunt outside of the bedroom, outside of a heat, would it work? Could he pin me down against a wall and bite me, and would I just fold over like I did then? Or is that something I could have controlled, like any other instinct, if my mind was working? I wish I had any of the answers; clearly I need to do some serious research on heats before my next one. If I have a next one. I'm seriously considering going back on the suppressors, indefinitely. I hate what happened in there, it scares the hell out of me, and if I have to go through it every month…? No. I'll take the chance of permanent sterility and damage over that. Probably.

I tilt my head as the sound of footsteps comes to my ears, letting my gaze dart inwards to scan my apartment. Roy, running one hand through his sleep tangled hair, looking both tired and satisfied. He's only in a pair of boxers that look like they might actually be Dick's, and it bares the scratches along his ribs and down one shoulder. Mine, and usually I'd be proud of whatever marks I left on him but right now they sicken me a little bit. I barely remember making them.

Roy's gaze finds me, and his mouth curls in a smile. He heads for me, and I put out my cigarette against the ledge of the window. I flick the last half of it outside as he comes up next to me. His hand slides over my bare shoulder, back to my neck, and he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my temple. I let him, and restrain the urge to flinch away. Usually, I'm pretty damn good at restraining myself.

"Morning," he murmurs. He's warm against my side, breath hot against my ear. In contrast, the chill of the air against my bare torso is welcome. "Want some breakfast, Jaybird?"

"You can't cook," I counter automatically, "and I'm sure as fuck not making it for anyone but myself."

He gives a low laugh, lips grazing over the shell of my ear. "Then come back to bed," he coaxes, his hand lightly squeezing down on the back of my neck, mouth lowering to the side of my throat. "It's warm, comfortable, and I promise to be whatever kind of pillow you want me to be."

His teeth graze my skin, and a part of me goes hot and cold at the same time. I lash out, getting him away from me with a hard, open-palmed strike to the center of his chest from my far hand. He goes down hard, the breath knocked out of him and his back hitting the carpet with a force that has to hurt. His hand goes to his chest, and his expression is somewhere between shocked, breathless, and pained as he starts to push himself back and away from me.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare," is all I can manage for a moment, my mouth twisting to bare my teeth. Then I push myself into enough action to get off the window ledge, climbing back into the apartment and making sure my back is to a wall. "You don't get to touch me like that."

Now Roy looks a little betrayed, and my hands curl to fists as he gets to his feet. Still with one hand to his chest, but it looks like he's mostly gotten his breath back. "Jaybird?" he starts quietly. "What's wrong? You were fine just a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, when I was high as fuck and not in my right mind," I snap. "You think I don't fucking recognize it, Roy?!" I know my voice has risen to a shout, I know it's too loud, but I'm angry, and I'm scared, and I feel fucking sick to my stomach and I _hate_ it. "Don't you _ever_ use that stupid alpha _bullshit_ to manipulate me, you understand that?! Your teeth or your hands ever fucking come _near_ my neck again and you'll bleed for it!"

"Jason—"

Dick comes around the corner from my bedroom, equally undressed as Roy, but his eyes bright and alert. "What's going on?" he demands, as I stare at him. His gaze slips from me, to my hands, to Roy, and then back. He's still getting closer, even as he meets my gaze and starts with a quiet, "Jason?" The healing bite on my neck fucking _throbs_ , and I take half a step back until my shoulders hit the wall, defensive and scared and I just want to fucking sink down to my knees but that's not me. It's _not me_. "Jason, what is it? Did Roy do something? Did I? Tell us what's wrong."

He steps up next to me, and I find my voice as he reaches out towards my cheek. "You touch me and I'll beat you into the fucking ground," I get out between my teeth, a shudder shaking my shoulders and instinct _screaming_ in my head. "That's the only warning you're going to get."

Dick's eyes go wide for a second, and he shares a glance with Roy, takes another quick look at Roy's chest, and then pulls his hand away and lowers his arm back to his side. "Jason, _tell us_ what happened. Please? We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong."

"I've had just about enough of your _help_ ," I snarl. "Neither of you touches me like that again. Not fucking _ever_."

Roy sucks in a sharp breath even as Dick recoils an inch or so. "Wait, Jaybird. Look, a lot of times there's an emotional drop after a heat. Don't do anything ra—"

I cut him off with a rumbling growl I pull from the deepest levels of my chest. Dick stiffens, and Roy straightens up and takes half a step away from me like he's really threatened. "Don't you fucking _dare_ try and pin this on some stupid, hardwired, omega thing. I trusted both of you with something I have _never_ trusted someone else with, and you pretty royally fucked it up. If you think I'm ever letting one of you near me during a heat again, you're fucking delusional." I shove out a bark of laughter that grates all the way out of my throat. "If I even decide to ever have one again, which I'm not real sure about yet."

Dick takes a step forward — into my space, the _bastard_ — and I press back against the wall, flattening my palms against it and bending my knees a little bit. He doesn't back down, hands splaying to either side to show that they're empty. "Jason," I hate how _fucking_ calm he is, "you know we were affected too. Remember that?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm having some kind of fucking psychotic break," I snap, "and yeah, I _know_. Did neither of you think to mention that would happen? _Neither_ of you?" My hands curl back to fists, and anger drives me to push off the wall and step forward, forward into Dick's space and every inch of me coiled to do _damage_. "Not for one _fucking_ second did you stop and think, 'Hey, maybe we should tell the person who's _never shared a heat_ that it's pretty damn _fucked up_.' Did that slip your _fucking_ mind?!"

His calm facade cracks at my shout, lip twitching upwards to bare his teeth for just a second. "Jason, _stop_."

"Or what?" is what I answer with, shoving him back half a step with both hands to his chest. It's barely anything between people like us; a warning shot. "You going to _bite_ me again, Dick? Try it; I fucking _dare_ you."

Dick's hands curl into fists, mouth dropping open just slightly as he takes in a deep breath. "Jason," he finally starts, "can we talk about this? Sit down and just talk? I know I messed up — we all _know that_ — but shouting at each other isn't going to fix this. Just give me a chance to—"

I hit him. It's a sucker punch, but the crack of my knuckles across his cheek still feels good. His head snaps sideways under the blow, and he reels and stumbles back a few steps. I resist going after him, but I do bare my teeth in a snarl and coil in preparation for any counter attack.

" _Fix_ it?!" I almost shout. "I _trusted_ you! I let you near me when I knew I was going to be vulnerable, and you took advantage of instincts I didn't even know I _had_ to make me give into things that you _knew_ I would never let you do otherwise. You don't fucking _fix_ that, Dick! Don't you dare argue that; you _knew_ from the second you decided to do it that you were fucking me over. You _knew_ it was wrong."

Dick recovers, cheek red and his eyes narrowed, hands curled into tight fists. "You didn't give me any choice, Jason! Do you have any _idea_ how difficult it was not to hurt you with how you were acting?!"

"What the _fuck_ were you expecting?!" I demand, meeting his anger with more than the same amount of my own. "Did you think some instinctual breeding frenzy was going to change who I am?!"

"No!" He's coiled too, half a step away from pouncing and I _welcome_ it. "I wasn't expecting you to treat me like I didn't matter, Jason! Why did you even bother _inviting_ me when all you wanted was Roy?!"

His shout has the ring of honesty behind it, but it's not what I was expecting to hear, it's not even close. I take half a step back, glancing over to Roy's very still, very frozen form before looking back to Dick. "What are you talking about?"

He has to take in another deep breath, the snarl on his face smoothing out to forced calm even though his eyes are still blazing, still _angry_. "Every time I interacted with you, you snapped at me. Every time, Jason." One of his hands flicks in the direction of Roy, but he doesn't look away from me. " _Roy's_ touch you welcomed, you leaned into, you prioritized. _Mine_ you challenged, you snapped at, you reacted to." His mouth falls into a flat line, gaze lowering to the floor for just a moment. "What else am I supposed to think, Jason? Why was I even here? You clearly didn't want me around, so what was the point?"

I stare at him, at a loss for words, until Roy shifts. He quietly clears his throat. "Dick's right." He gives a small shrug, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I noticed it too; we talked a bit while you were asleep."

"I…" I _try_ and think of what I did. Yeah, I know I gave Dick my attention after he bit me, but before that? Even after, did I just react to Dick's touch or did I actually seek it out? I… I don't know. I can't remember. But of course I wanted him here, of _course_. Didn't I?

Roy's the one to break the silence. "I think we're all at fault in one way or another," he offers, his voice still quiet. "This didn't go how it was supposed to and we all know that. No one's comfortable with it, and… I think we should talk; all of us." He tilts his head to the side, towards the couch, and gives a tiny smile that doesn't even come close to reaching his eyes. "Hopefully sitting?"

I look to Dick, who looks like he's calming down. His expression is easing from tight control into almost the same uncomfortable as Roy's, and slowly I realize that I have that same look too. I'm still angry, I'm still scared, I'm honestly still _freaking out_ , but I can control that. A conversation would be… Good. Yeah. This was fucked up, I'm not doing it again, and I'm sure as fuck not falling back into their beds any time soon, but it wasn't on purpose. They didn't _mean_ to hurt me, and I think… I think that I might have had a lot to do with why it happened. A lot more than I realized.

"Yeah," I manage. "Agreed."

Dick gives a slow nod, and then a jerk of his right shoulder that might be a lopsided shrug. "I'll sit on the table," he offers. It confuses me for a second, until it clicks together in my head. That couch is only big enough for two people to sit without touching, and with some reasonable space between them. The three of us could fit, but only pressed together; we're all too broad for anything else.

"No," Roy almost immediately counters. Dick's eyes narrow again, his shoulders rising, but Roy doesn't draw away. "I will. You're _not_ the third wheel here, Dick, alright?"

Before either of us can answer that, Roy's turning and heading for the couch. His stride is long, confident in ways that I'm sure are faked, but it's still enough. I follow, though I loop around the side of it instead of leaping over the back like he does. Roy settles onto roughly the middle of my wooden coffee table, I take one end of the couch, and a moment later Dick takes the other. I can't help drawing my legs up, halfway curling into the corner and taking comfort in the press of the couch's supports against my back. The solidity is soothing.

Dick doesn't curl up, but his legs do rise to tuck beneath him, hands clasping together in his lap. Roy's hands are clasped too, but they don't stay that way for long.

"Alright, so this is going to sound really dumb, but let's use some basic communication skills here, alright guys?" For the moment, I let myself focus on Roy. He definitely sounds wary, and worried, but he also sounds a little bit determined. " 'I' statements, okay? No accusations. I want each of us to acknowledge our own reactions and faults, not point them out in other people. We can get to discussing interaction _later_." My jaw tightens, even though I _know_ that what Roy's suggesting is a good idea. I just haven't _talked_ about my own emotions for a very long time. "Okay then, _I'll_ start." He clears his throat, and then his palms rub together between his knees. "I should have asked why you wanted me here, Jaybird. I should have asked on the way over, or something. When I got here, and found Dick, I should have pulled us both away. When you opened the door, and I knew what was happening, I should have walked away. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I let my instincts get the better of me. I shouldn't have expected you to understand what you were doing, when I _knew_ that you hadn't done it before."

He gives a crooked smile, holding my gaze for a second before he looks to Dick with something like apology. "I should have dragged you out of here with me, Dick, and I should have stopped Jason when he wanted me first. A part of me was just glad to be better for once, and I let it override my common sense. I could have been better about not pressing that I had the advantage, and maybe that would have prevented some of it." Roy clears his throat, and ducks his head down so his gaze is aimed at the carpet. "There's more, but uh… Maybe we come back around to me?"

There's silence for a moment, as both Dick and I digest Roy's words, and then I lower my head. My throat feels tight, but I force the words out anyway.

"Can I ask some questions?"

Dick gives a small smile, and Roy echoes it. "Of course, Jason." Dick's the one who says it, his voice soft and maybe a bit guilty, but Roy nods to back it up.

I stay quiet for a second, trying to organize my thoughts in my head, and then lower my gaze down to my own knees. "When does a heat start?" I ask, my voice cracking somewhere in the middle. "Not the pain, or the—" My throat seizes shut on the word _need_ , and I tilt my head into the back of the couch. It's childish, but closing my eyes makes me feel better. Like if I can't see them, they can't see me. "When does it _start?_ "

There's a moment of silence, one that feels _strained_ , and then Dick answers. "Roughly twenty four hours before the pain starts, an omega's body starts preparing for a heat. Their scent changes to reflect it, and their body starts being flooded by chemicals to ease aggression and increase desire. Twelve hours before the aches start, it starts to noticeably interfere with rational thinking, though most people think it's easier to manipulate an omega within about an hour of that first chemical change." His voice sounds rough, and it makes the uncomfortable knot in my stomach bigger.

" _Fuck_ ," I hiss into the back of the couch, clenching my hands into tight fists.

"How far in were you?" Dick asks, and there's something tight and scared in his voice.

I swallow, and then open my eyes to glance between them. Roy _looks_ scared, and Dick looks torn between worry and concern. Both of them are tense. "I…" I wrap my arms around my knees, drawing in tight like somehow that will make all of this better. I can't look at either of them when I answer, "I didn't call either of you until the aching started."

Roy sucks in a sharp breath, and then Dick is moving forward, shifting along the couch and towards me. I watch him, and he looks so damn _guilty_ that I don't stop him when he reaches forward and touches the side of my face. He settles next to my knees, leaning into them as he lightly grips my hair and presses a kiss to my forehead. Almost against my will, I find myself easing out by just a fraction. Dick's touch is comforting, not sexual, and I think that's all I can handle right now.

"I'm _sorry_ ," he whispers against my skin. " _God_ , Jason, I'm so sorry. I had no idea— I thought you knew; I thought it was earlier… I _never_ would have come near you if I knew it was that late."

I let him touch me, my eyes closed even though I can feel the heat of his throat just a few inches away from my face. "It doesn't matter," I counter. "I should have realized this was going to happen, I should have done my research. I shouldn't have put both of you in this position."

"Doesn't matter?" Roy echoes, and I open my eyes when I hear him shift. Dick's skin blocks most of my view, but I can see enough to watch Roy move closer and then sink to his knees at my side. "Jason, Dick's right. Legally, both of us could be arrested for _rape_. The law says that omegas aren't deemed possible of making any important decisions once it's within twelve hours of the start of the cramps, consent included. You _can't_ be blamed for any of this, you weren't in your right mind. We should have realized that."

I tense up a little bit at that choice of _word_. "It wasn't rape," I grind out, shuddering a little bit. "I'm not a victim."

"Yes it was," Dick answers, and he's slipping down my face and neck, leaving small, chaste, comforting kisses. "I'm so sorry," he repeats. "Please, Jason, I won't do anything sexual just let me hold you, please? Just hold you?"

"Why?" I manage somehow, with a glance down at Roy.

"Because I hurt you." Dick's voice is pained. "I didn't know, I swear I didn't, but I should have realized. The way you felt, the way you smelled; I should have _noticed_. Even when you asked I should have left; I _knew_ you were inexperienced and things like this are… Mistakes are too easy, case in point. I can't—" He swallows, and his hand flexes in my hair as his face presses down against my shoulder. I can feel the ache of half-healed bite marks. "I can't fix this, Jason, but I can make it hurt a little less. _Please_ , let me."

I shiver, nearly choke on the dual knots in my stomach and my throat, but then tilt myself towards Dick by just a fraction. "Alright," I breathe.

Dick gives a small nod against my skin, and then releases a shaky breath as he lets go of me. "Okay; you don't have to move, alright? You don't have to do anything." I close my eyes as he pulls away a little bit, though I can feel him turning. "Roy, would you grab water and a blanket, please?"

"Of course," Roy answers instantly. There's the faintest brush of fingers along the top of my right foot, and then I can hear Roy stand and move away.

Dick slides himself in behind me, halfway wedging himself between me and the couch. His right arm is around my shoulder, stroking down my arm with long, flat, firm presses, and his left hand comes to rest on my calf, just below where my own arms are wrapped around them and keeping me curled tight. He hums a sound that's soft and still just _drenched_ in guilt, and I can feel his hair brush against the back of my neck before he presses a soft kiss to the top of my shoulder.

"I'm _sorry_ ," he whispers. "Hey, look at me?" I resist for a moment, but then open my eyes and turn my head enough that I can catch his gaze. "There," he says, with a tiny smile that's more sad than anything else. "I'll never so much as touch you without having _completely_ clear headed consent from you again, Jason. Not ever." He tilts his head away, baring the side of his neck. "Here."

I watch for a second, and then manage to ask, "What? You want me to bite you?"

Dick gives half an aborted laugh. "You can if you want to; I'll take it." He takes a small breath, and then pulls his hand away from my calf and raises it to his own neck. His fingers tap the side of it, and then slide down to the junction of his shoulder and neck. "It's the scent; mine. Having your senses filled with the scent of an alpha — even better one as strong as me — will calm you down a little bit. It _won't_ mess with your head, I swear, but physically you'll instinctively relax a little. It might be enough to help."

I hesitate — I'm so fucking _done_ with my instincts being used against me — and then swallow my misgivings away and give a nod. He _told_ me; that makes all the difference. He let me choose.

I haltingly shift to tuck my head down in against Dick's shoulder, burying my nose in against his neck. The first inhalation catches in my throat, so _strong_ that it feels like it's sinking into every corner of my head and sliding down my throat like something tangible. But he smells good, he smells… Safe. _Damn_ him but he smells _safe_. So I press a little closer and try for a second breath. This one's easier, less overwhelming, and Dick's right hand gently grips my upper arm. His free hand touches my cheek, then drifts back and lightly threads through my hair. I can feel his head turn as he tilts it down on top of mine.

"Roy's right," he murmurs. "I'm not saying that what you're feeling isn't true, and that we don't deserve all of it, but omegas do tend to emotionally drop a fair amount when they come off a heat. That's probably not helping any."

I swallow, staring blankly at his skin and taking comfort in the light pressure of his fingers across my scalp. "You're right too," I admit. "I— I need to think about all of this, decide some things, but… You were right that I was treating you like you weren't as important." I give a tiny shake of my head, and carefully manage to ease my grip around my knees. "Roy's great, I trust him, and he doesn't… He's always accepted me for what I am. But you…" I can feel Dick tense a little bit, feel his breath catch like he thinks I'm going to tell him something terrible. Instead I press my forehead into his shoulder, and shift a little closer. "Fuck, you're _Dick Grayson_. I've always wanted you, and you're family. You're _pack_. And _fuck_ , but you're intense, and skilled, and it's so much _easier_ for me to trust Roy because I know I'd win if things ever…"

My words catch in my throat as noticeably as Dick's breath caught in his, and I force myself to swallow the blockade away and just _say_ the last of what's in my head. "Because of what I am, I have to decide to sacrifice some of my safety every time I let an alpha get close enough to touch me. I have to think of every single fucking one of you as a threat before I decide you can be anything else. I think about it all the time, Dick. I _have_ to." I take in a breath that shakes, and realize _I'm_ shaking. "I'm not sure I can beat you," I admit, nearly choking on my words. "I trust you, Dick — and _god_ do I want you — but if something happens I don't think I can stop you, and that— That makes it _hard_ to let you near me. I'm sorry."

Dick goes tense for a second, almost _shivers_ , and then his hand flexes in my hair and he eases out again. "Don't apologize, Jason," he murmurs. "I can't say I know the feeling, but I think I understand." He takes in a deep breath, and then his lips press to the top of my head for a moment. "I wish I could say I'd never hurt you like that, but considering I just _did_ it would fall kind of flat, wouldn't it? But you have my word, Jason, as long as I'm in control of myself I will _never_ do anything without your explicit permission beforehand. If you never want me to touch you again, I won't. I'd understand if you never forgive me for what I just did to you, and I'd accept it. That's your call."

I squeeze my eyes shut for a second, then give a small nod. "Thank you," I manage.

"Don't." His voice is still quiet, but it sounds like steel. It's enough to make me tense for a fraction of a second, but then my next breath in swamps my senses with his scent and lets me ease out again. "The choice shouldn't have been taken from you to begin with, Jason. I can't apologize enough for this, it should have been…" His arm tightens around my back, and I feel him sigh. "This should have been good for you, Jay. I'm so sorry it wasn't."

I let my grip ease. Somehow, I manage to make myself release my knees, and uncurl a bit. It's pretty tremendously awkward, because there's nowhere for my legs to go but off the edge of the couch or over Dick's lap, but at least they're not pulled tight to my chest anymore. I lean further into him, turning myself so I'm partially facing him, and raise my right hand. I'm not positive what I was aiming for, but my hand ends up resting on the far side of his ribs, and that's good enough. It's high enough up that I can feel the dull thud of his heartbeat.

He's right. I'm surrounded by his scent, by his warmth, and something deep in me that was tight and tense is relaxing. It's enough of a help that I can start to purposefully relax myself as well. I might still feel pretty awful, but it's better than it was, so at least there's that. Maybe this can at least be patched over, even if it can't really be _fixed_.

I don't move when I hear what must be Roy's footsteps coming back across the carpet, but Dick's head lifts a couple of inches. "Where'd you go to get that?" he asks, with a bit of teasing. "China?"

Roy snorts, equally quiet, and then there's the warm, fuzzy feeling of a blanket settling over me. The protection from the chilled air helps relax me another fraction. "Took me a bit to find where Jaybird stashed his spares; didn't want to bring one out that smelled like sex. Then… Well, didn't want to interrupt." A hand gently presses against my now blanket covered calf, and then I feel what I'm almost certain is Roy's head against it as well. "For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry too, Jaybird. And I'm with Dick; if you never want to be near me again, I'll respect it. I never meant to do anything but what you wanted, and if I'd realized you were that far into your heat I would have left." His head rubs against my calf, and I feel the weight shift as he leans himself into the couch. "Wish I could have given you the first heat you deserved, Jaybird. This is messed up."

I shudder, but it's the pain welling into my chest that makes me grit my teeth together. "You shouldn't—" I swallow, then pull back from Dick's shoulder just a little bit. "Don't," I try and order, even though it comes out as a plea. "You both… You keep talking about how I wasn't in my right mind." My breath catches, but I force myself to swallow through the second shudder and raise my head enough to look down at Roy. "You weren't _either_. I didn't know— This wasn't all you. _I_ fucked up too."

"Jason, you can't—"

I jerk my head up, pulling away and _snarling_ up at Dick. He cuts off, tenses up a little bit, but doesn't shift away from me. "Don't tell me what I can't do," I spit up at him. "You take your share of responsibility, and I'll take mine. _I'm_ the one that didn't do the research and tried to ignore that any of this was going to happen. _I_ left it too late, _I_ didn't tell either of you what I wanted you here for, and _I_ chose to go off the suppressors in the first place. You didn't have jack shit to do with any of that, and I wasn't fucked in the head quite yet so _don't_ tell me I can't take the blame for putting you both in this position."

Dick makes a face that looks completely unconvinced, and I recognize his tendency to take all of the blame before he even opens his mouth. "Jason—"

"I _will_ bite you," I threaten, with a flash of my teeth to back it up.

He looks surprised for a second, and then his mouth curls into a soft smile. "I know," he says, so quiet I wonder if Roy can even catch the words. "Alright, you win."

Roy gives a quiet laugh, and I look down at him. He's smiling up at me, with something warm and happy in his eyes. "That's the Jaybird I know," he murmurs, tilting his head further into my calf but not enough that he isn't still meeting my gaze. "Constantly bullying alphas into doing what he wants them to, even when they think they're way too big and badass to fall for it."

"Hey," Dick says, sounding just a touch offended, "I don't ever remember making that claim." But then he's laughing, fingers stroking through my hair and his mouth pressing a kiss to my temple. "Not that it's not true. Don't ever think that we don't love how different you are, Jason. We wouldn't want you any way but how you are."

My hands flex beneath the blanket, and I duck my head away from both their sets of eyes. "Say the two alphas to the omega that keeps fighting them," I mutter. "Don't lie to me, alright? You'd be happier if I yielded like any other one of them."

Roy rises up on his knees, leaning in towards me and sliding his hand up into my hair, next to Dick's. "Hey, Jaybird, _listen_ to me. You're talking to the two alphas that fell in love with _Kori_ , remember? She might not have one of our genders but she's an alpha and a half and we all know it." I carefully tilt my head up again, meeting Roy's eyes even though I don't think I see his point just yet. He's got a crooked smile on his face, even though it looks a tinge sad. "And then there was me with Cheshire, which _Jesus_ , you might think you have the monopoly on being an aggressive omega but you are _wrong_ , Jaybird. She'll match you every time. Then there's Dick here with Barbara, who might be a beta but she is bossy as all _hell_." He clears his throat, looks up, and then quietly adds, "No offense, Dick."

"None taken," he answers, "you're right." Dick's fingers trail across my scalp. "What he's getting at, Jason, is that if you were paying attention you'd have noticed that the two of us kind of have a thing for being challenged. We um," he sounds just a touch embarrassed, "just have to work out how that thing works while we're together. We kind of messed it up this time."

"Understatement of the year," Roy says with a snort. "Might not have been our brightest idea to try it while we were all so high on the chemical rushes."

I can feel myself relax. They're still trading teasing, fond comments over my head, but I let myself stop paying attention to the words. All that matters is the touch, the press of Roy's hand against my calf and the other loosely tangle in my hair, and the warm press of Dick's skin to mine. Not any of it anything beyond comforting, and I can smell them both in the air and that's sinking into my mind and loosening me out more than even their touch. Because I'm letting it. I know I could tense up, shut myself off, and it would stop affecting me in any way beyond my control. I'm _sure_ I could. But why?

I trust them. Even with everything that just happened, I know I trust them. This was a fuck up, but everyone was at fault and no one did any of it on purpose, so I just need to come to terms with what happened and forgive them, if I'm going to. I don't trust people much, I trust alphas even _less_ , but Roy and Dick? Well… I don't want to have to get rid of anyone that's on that small list, especially not two friends as good as them. If I can get past this, if I can be with them again, isn't that worth the chance? They wouldn't hurt me on purpose, I know that.

"Jaybird?" I open my eyes from where they'd drifted shut, looking up at Roy. "You doing alright?" he asks, a moment after I meet his gaze.

I give a slow nod, and then take in a deep breath and shift to face Roy a little more squarely. "I'm not sharing a heat with either of you again," I tell them, my voice soft but I _make_ it firm, "not for a long time anyway, but I'm not going back on the suppressors either."

Roy's still, listening, but Dick tightens his grip on my shoulder and makes a shushing noise. "Jason, stop." I almost turn on him, but then he's easing his grip and letting me turn far enough to look at him instead. "I know it probably doesn't feel like it, but you're still a little affected by all this, alright? Don't make any of these decisions right now; wait until another day has passed, and we're both gone. Anything else won't leave you with a totally clear head, and I don't want you making any choices you'll regret later. Just wait, okay?"

"He's right," Roy says, backing Dick up. "It's not much, but there should still be a little bit of you that wants to please us. Especially Dick. Wait until it's all out of your system, and we're gone so our scents can't mess with you." He lightly grips my calf, and gives a crooked smile. "Might want to give you everything I messed up on this time, Jaybird, but not if it means manipulating your head to get it."

I watch both of them for a moment, and then give another nod. "Alright," I agree. "Not till tomorrow; got it."

We spend another few moments in silence, and then Roy leans in and presses a small kiss to my forehead. I stay still, letting him do it, and his hand squeezes my calf once. "So, maybe a crazy suggestion here, but how about we all go back to bed?" He probably feels me stiffen up, because that hand squeezes down again. "Not _for_ anything. Just, let us hold you, and we can all sleep off the last of this? Clothes and everything; I will even change the sheets if you want, I know they smell."

I stay stiff, watching him and _considering_. Can I do that? Can I handle both of them in a bed with me, if it's just touch and no sex? I… I think I can. If I can't I can always change my mind, but right now it sounds like a good thing to have them both close. I think it will help.

It's not easy to relax, but I manage it. "Yeah, that sounds good." Roy smiles, and I draw myself away from Dick an inch or two. They let me pull back, letting go until I'm sitting up on my own, the blanket Roy draped over us falling down to my waist. "Not the sheets. It's fine; doesn't matter."

"If you change your mind—" Dick starts, and I cut him off.

"I'll say something." I gather the blanket in my arms — I didn't even know I _had_ a blanket this fuzzy — and shake off the last of their touches as I uncurl. "Sleep sounds good; let's go."

They both stand with me, giving me room to get to my feet without being too close to either of them. At least until I've straightened up, and then Dick's hand lightly touches the small of my back, and he leans his head forward and into my shoulder.

"Anything you want, Jason. Alright?"

Roy smiles, his shoulders lowering, and finishes up Dick's thought process. "Just ask, Jaybird. Happy to give."

I take a deep breath, and then reach out for Roy's hand as I tilt my weight back towards Dick. "Thank you."


End file.
